1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a battery box positioning two batteries simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices can include one or more batteries for providing power. Generally, the batteries are positioned in a battery box of the electronic device via springs urged between the battery box and electrodes of the batteries, so as to provide an electronic connection between the batteries and the electronic device. Each battery is positioned in the battery box by one group of springs. Therefore, if an electronic device includes a plurality of batteries, a plurality groups of springs are required to position the plurality of batteries, leading to a complicated structure of the battery box and a high cost of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.